House of Night
by Nightwalker7
Summary: A new fledgling could change the whole world. Nyx gives a new fledgling named Brenna the duty to protect Zoey and guide her. With her mark red and a never seen affinity, how will she manage. Starts in Marked


**House of Night **

**original books by P.C. and Kristin Cast**

**fanfic by Dyna Dolph**

** I'd better not fail my biology test today. I thought as I ran to SIHS in Tulsa Oklahoma, trying not to remember that this was the 24th school I've been to and I've only been there a few days. My name is Brenna McMurry and I'm fifteen years old. I was born in Thunder Bay Canada, and lived there until I was fifteen when we were forced to move to Wyoming U.S.A. Probably wondering why we were forced to move, huh. Well, a Vamp Tracker came into town and I swear he started following me. To the mall when I was with my friends. At school. Anywhere. When my dad found out, I was shocked when he actually said "Let him Mark you.", but thankfully mom interupted and argued, "I don't want my baby girl to die.", so we moved. Then when he followed me there, we moved to florida. But he still followed me so we moved again, and again, and again. Hell, we've moved so many times I'm surprised that we haven't set a world record. And every school I've been to in all the cities we've lived in, I'm only there three days at max. But I'm exuasted and can't take the whole new kid routine again, so if he tracks me here, I'm letting him mark me. Who knows, maybe my body won't reject the Change and I'll become a vampire. So, with a resolute smile on my face, I walked into the school. Went to my first period, which unfortunately was Biology, wrote my test. Went to Drama, read a monologue. Had lunch, alone again. I was never at a school long enough to make any friends. Mostly because of my parents. You see, my Dad is a scientist who specializes in studying the changes in the body under goes when becoming a vampire and my mother is a nun of the People of Faith. After lunch, I went to math, totally tuned out the teacher as I dreamed about the fine guy who sat beside me. Then from Math, I had Poetry. Then thankfully the final bell rang and I went to my locket then to the bathroom. It was when I got out of the bathroom that I saw him. The one I had been running from for a year. The Tracker advanced towards me and when I didn't run said,**

**"You're not going to run."**

**"Not this time. I'm through running. Mark me."**

**I saw his blue eyes widen as in relief and couldn't help but noticed the exotic saphire blue mark framing his eyes. And when he spoke, his voice slid on my skin like satin as he said the words that would forever change me.**

**"Brenna McMurry! Night has chosen thee. Thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee. Hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." Then he lifted a pale finger and pointed at my forehead. It erupted in pain before I fainted, I saw the Tracker Mark another kid, And her companions scream was the last thing I heard before darkness desended. When I awoke, I was in a beautiful field and heard a woman singing. I stood and followed the sound finding a woman sitting on a quit. I recognized her as the Vampire Goddess Nyx.**

**"Merry Meet, Goddess." I forced myself to say. Never before had I been so glad that I was Wiccan.**

**"Merry Meet, Brenna." Nyx replied, motioning for me to sit before her. Which I did.**

**"You know my name?"**

**"Yes. I do, young raven. You have a name that is sacred to your ancestors." I was surprised when I heard the nickname my Grandma called me. She had said that only ones who were destined to do great things were name after one of the five spirits. Brenna (Raven), Lovell (Little Wolf), Galvin (Sparrow), Boyne (White Cow), and Eachan (Little Horse). I loved my grandma, she was the only one (besides me) who had held to the pagan ways of Ireland and of the Celts.**

**"Why did you call me?" I asked.**

**"To do what your ancestors have done before you. Protect my children."**

**I nodded as I realized the full meaning of what she was asking. She wanted me to protect the fledgeling vamps.**

**"But how? I'm only recently marked."**

**"Young Raven. You are more than you think. And all will become clear in time. But you will be my voice in this world, you have a comanding presence. People will listen when you speak. I am proud to call you my child." With that she leaned forward and kissed the mark on my forehead.**

**When I woke up, I was on the floor of the Girl's restroom, my forehead hurt like crazy and I just met a Goddess. On shaky legs, I stood and looked at my reflection in the long mirror over the sink. Now I have always looked ethreal with my turquise eyes and black-brown hair. I also had pale skin, and a broad forehead. Now dominating the skin was a scarlet cresent moon. I kinda went into a trance over how I looked when the sound of someone running broke me out of it. I headed out of the bathroom and looked down the hall to see a girl named Zoey leaning against a locker while a girl ran out the doors with a cell phone glued to her ear. I walked towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder and said softly,**

**"Some people can be harsh in their reaction to the Marking." Zoey looked at me with a pain and anger in her dark eyes.**

**"You're that new kid, Brenna."**

**"Bha. It seems I won't be moving again. Oh speaking of moving, I'd better go tell Mum that we can finally start unpacking, for the first time in aleast a year." With that I started to run towards the schools door and as the bright sunlight touched my skin. I felt my body shift and change and I was soon running as a black fox, through the parking lot and towards our new house.**

**And I noticed that as soon as my skin became bathed in shadow, I gained my normal body back. I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the oak front door and prayed that this would go smoothly, with her being a nun and all. With a final resolve, I opened the door and called,**

**"Mom, I need to tell you something!"**

**"Did you fail that Biology test you had. I told you not to take it." My mom said as she walked down the hallway from the living room.**

**"No mom, I didn't fail the test. But. I did get this though." I answered, lifting my bangs and showing Mom my mark.**

**"Omigod." I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes when she crossed herself and called to my Dad. "Honey, get down here."**

**"Don't tell me. She failed that Biology test didn't she?" My dad's voice called down from upstairs. And after a curse, a grunt, and a groan. My dad appeared at the top of the staircase.**

**"No dear, she did not fail. Brenna, show your Father your forehead." I did as Mom said and lifted my bangs again to show my scientific father my mark.**

**And like the science nerd my dad was, he studied my mark, and slowly, cautiously climbed down. He was about to trace the red moon on my forehead when I said,**

**"Dad, now that I'm marked. I'll need to move to the closest House of Night. And there's a 50/50 chance that I could die in the next four years. If I don't die then I might never see you again. But first things first, I have to get to the House of Night." I said walking around him and heading upstairs to pack. **

**As I reached my bed, my conscious fled my body. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a cave standing behind the Goddess Nyx as she spoke to a person I recognized. Zoey Redbird. As I heard them speak, I realized truly the task that Nyx had given me. Somehow I was supposed to keep her safe. Then the great Goddess motioned to me and I stepped out of the shadows near the wall and bowed in respect to Zoey. She looked at me in shock. And when she faded and disappeared, Nyx turned to me.**

**"She is the one you want me to protect, isn't she?" I asked.**

**"Bha. Help her when she needs it and keep her safe. Be watchful young raven."**

**"I swear to the ancient celtic gods and to the five elements and spirits that I will keep her from harm." I vowed, laying a hand onto the dragon pentacle that I always wore, and bowed deeply with my right fist over my heart. **

**Then again she kissed my mark, and she faded from my vision and everything went dark. The soft sound of singing made me open my eyes. I recognized the song, it was my favourite song by Celtic Women called Isle of Hope, Isle of Tears. I sat up and was bombarded by a huge hug from my mother.**

**"Brenna. Are you alright?" She looked me over and when her eyes lingered on my mark, I started to feel a knot of dread tighten in my stomach. "What happened to your mark."**

**"What are you talking about mom?"**

**"Here look." Mom said reaching into her purse and grabbing the black compact she always carried with her.**

**She handed it to me and I pushed the little botton to open it. But my reflection changed. Instead of just the red cresent on my forehead, there was an addition to my mark. Now right above my eyes was the red outline of a cresent moon with six angelic wings with the bottom wings ending in feather like spirals around my eyes. **_**But how can I have a full mark? **_**I thought to myself.**

**"It's so beautiful." I said aloud tracing the elegant red swirls framing my eyes. "But how?" Then the answer came to me. The Goddess deffinately had plans for me.**

**I got out of the bed and stretched, eager to start my first day as a fledgeling.**


End file.
